1. Field of the Invention
Vehicle bumper nerf strip and license holder attachment means for securing the nerf strip and holder to a vehicle bumper are provided.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle bumpers are frequently provided with a nerf strip extending from end to end of the bumper. Nerf strips are commonly fabricated of a plastic material which is relatively hard but also flexible. Nerf strips have both an ornamental and utilitarian function. Nerf strips may be provided in different colors and widths to provide a desired design effect. A portion of nerf strips commonly extends outwardly from the bumper surface so that the nerf strip will act as a rub strip to prevent abrasion of the surface of the bumper which may occur as a consequence of normal use of the vehicle, particularly when the vehicle bumper contacts the bumper of another vehicle as in the process of parking.
Various methods have been used to secure nerf strips to bumpers. One method involves use of adhesives. The use of fasteners is also common. Plug-in fasteners provided on the reverse face of the nerf strip are in common use. Such plug-in fasteners are received in openings provided in the bumper to secure the nerf strip in place. This technique is advantageous from the manufacturing standpoint inasmuch as it is only necessary to apply pressure to the exterior face of the nerf strip to force the fasteners into the bumper openings.
In accordance with the present invention, it is desired to mount the license plate holder directly onto the nerf strip. However, license plate holders are subjected to pulling forces during use of the vehicle. One common pulling force is frequently encountered in automatic car washes which employ rotating brushes to clean cars. Such brushes will impact the license plate holder and tend to pull it off. If the holder is not rigidly mounted, it can come loose. With the plug-in type fasteners for the nerf strip as above-described, the license plate holder could pull the entire nerf strip off of the vehicle. This results from the fact that while the plug-in devices are easy to mount by applying a force to the exterior face of the nerf strip, they may also be removed by applying a pulling force to the nerf strip.
The present invention resolves this problem by positively fastening the nerf strip to the vehicle at the point of attachment of the license plate holder so that the nerf strip will not come loose at this point even if a pulling force is exerted against the holder. The remainder of the nerf strip is not normally subjected to pulling forces therefore positive engagement of the fasteners is not necessary.